


The Watcher's Mistress

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack OTP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: Missy/Giles. Does exactly what it says on the tin.





	The Watcher's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ileolai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/gifts).



"So... why do they call you 'Ripper'?" Missy asked, letting her eyes travel over the evening's catch. Vintage Englishman, like a finely aged Scotch; tweed-clad when first encountered, now naked and in her bed, and (as she had rightly guessed), far more agile than he let on.

"Long story," he replied. "I was young and foolish once."

"Oh, weren't we all," she drawled, leaning over and biting a nipple. "I love long stories. Did someone die?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, and she smiled greedily.

" _Do_ tell..."

He studied her for a long moment, then reached out and grabbed her wrist. Waiting for his verdict, eyebrow raised, she tried to stop from rolling her eyes when he eventually spoke.

"Two heartbeats. Exactly what kind of demon are you?"

"Not a _demon_ you silly fool, although most certainly not human. I think a far more interesting question is: What kind of man jumps into bed with someone he suspects to be non-human?"

They watched each other for a long moment, then his eyes narrowed.

"The kind of man who used to be called Ripper, and sometimes misses it..."

"Oh you bad boy," she breathed. "Tell me your stories, and I promise to make it worth your while."

"Promises, promises," he muttered, pulling her closer, and it was a long while before either spoke again.


End file.
